Christmas Fun
by TransientTruth
Summary: No words need to be said. Just read to find out.WARNING! Lots of fun and fluff ahead! Rated K  AllenxLenalee


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN -MAN. I wish though. X.X**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys. I know I haven't been writing for a long time now, and I'm putting most of my stories on hiatus. I know writer's block is not a very good reason, but school's been keeping me busy as well. But I hope this is good enough for you guys. Enjoy. Oh, and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. :D**

* * *

Another year passed by and it was, as we all know, Christmas again. Of course, that also means that it was Allen Walker's birthday as well. The Order was busy preparing for the annual party held on every Christmas, and the even the Exorcists were busy with the preparations. All, maybe except for a certain blue-haired samurai with an attitude.

And it seems that he was missing out all the fun. A pity, isn't it? But for now, let's see what's going on at the cafeteria, shall we?

The cafeteria was decorated with colorful decorations, and Lavi was on a ladder, blowing the balloons and putting them up. Lenalee was helping Jerry with the food, and Miranda and Krory helped setting up the tables and candles.

"Hey Panda, why can you sit there and do nothing while everyone is busy? Help me with the balloons, will you?" Lavi whined.

"I'm getting old, how do you expect me to help you, baka?" Bookman snorted, drinking his tea.

"A little will do. Please?" Lavi pleaded.

"My tea's floating. It must be a good sign." Bookman said, looking at his cup.

"Hey, are you ignoring me, old man?" Lavi's eye narrowed, glaring at Bookman with obvious anger.

"I'm going back to my room." Bookman said, finishing his tea and walked off.

"Never mind…" Lavi muttered, letting his back slump. He turned back and felt queer. The ceiling felt like it was sliding sideways out of his reach.

Then it came to him that the ladder might be falling.

And it was taking him with it.

"Shit…" Lavi cursed.

How he hated to be right.

"ITAAAAI!" Lavi screamed, hitting the floor hard.

Lenalee heard him scream and went to help him up. Krory and Miranda became concerned and went over to take a look, to make sure he was fine.

"Hey, Lavi, are you alright?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My back hurts a little though." Lavi said, wincing, dusting himself.

"You should be more careful, Lavi." Miranda smiled.

"Yes. You wouldn't be able to enjoy the party tonight if you get yourself hurt." Krory nodded.

"I guess you're right…"Lavi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"The cafeteria looks almost ready." Lenalee looked around. "All that's left is a few final touches."

"Why don't you take a rest for a while now, Lavi?" Miranda suggested.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I just need to be more careful." Lavi grinned.

"Hey, Lenalee-chan!" Jerry called. "Shouldn't you be keeping Allen-kun away from here? I'm sure he's back from his mission by now!"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Well guys, I'll be going now. Sorry I'm letting you guys handle this alone." Lenalee apologized.

"We'll be fine." Lavi assured.

"Bye, and Merry Christmas!" Lenalee waved, running out.

True enough, Allen was back from the mission, just in time for Christmas. He finished his report and was on his way on giving it to Komui. Lenalee was desperate to find him, and do whatever it takes to prevent him from going into the cafeteria. On the way, she ran into Reever.

"Sorry, Reever-san, I was in a rush to find Allen-kun. Do you know where he is?" Lenalee apologized, helping him pick the papers up.

"He's on his way to Supervisor's office. I'll be helping out at the cafeteria soon, after I finish cleaning up the office, or at least part of it." Reever said, picking the last paper up. "Well, hurry up though. We don't want to ruin the surprise party."

"Right…thanks." Lenalee smiled, activating her Dark Boots. "Merry Christmas, Reever-san!"

"Merry Christmas, Lenalee-chan." Reever smiled a little, and continued making his way to the records room where all the reports would go to.

Lenalee sped over to Komui's office, and saw Allen coming out of it. He seemed like he was about to make his way to the cafeteria. She hurried over to stop him.

"Wait, Allen-kun!" Lenalee called.

"Lenalee?" Allen turned around with surprise.

"Welcome back, Allen-kun!" She smiled.

"I'm back," Allen smiled, blushing slightly. Lenalee welcoming him home was always the most heartwarming. He loved her smile. It made him forget the wounds he acquired during missions, and how he almost got killed in some dangerous ones.

"Are you okay, Allen-kun? Your face looks a little red."

"No, I'm okay." Allen smiled, shaking his head.

_Stupid red blood cells... _Allen thought.

"Where are you going, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked, tilting her head, feigning innocence. If his answer is the cafeteria, then she had to find a way to lure him away from it, somehow.

"I'm heading to the cafeteria. Why?"

Oh well, she saw that coming.

"You can't go there!"

"What? Why not?"

"Nothing…I…"Lenalee shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

She's not the best when it comes to lying.

"Is there something wrong?" Allen looked at her worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, really."

"Umm…okay, then. See you later." Allen said, walking off.

"Wait, hold on!" Lenalee grabbed his wrist. "Um…come with me…"

"What is it?" A confused Allen asked. But he didn't mind what was going on too much.

Not when Lenalee was holding his hand. **(Awww…)**

"Just come with me." Lenalee said, taking Allen with her as she ran.

_Okay…I have to think of something, quick._ Lenalee thought, running around aimlessly.

Call it fate, or the work of the heavens, if you would. For behold, they ended up in the roof. The sky was filled with clouds, letting little sunlight penetrate. Snow fell softly to the ground, as the scenery below was covered with pristine white. Not a noise was heard, just silence.

"It's…beautiful here…" Allen smiled.

"I think so too." Lenalee smiled. She couldn't help it. After all, Allen's smile was more than contagious.

"Hey, Lenalee…"Allen turned around.

"What is it, Allen-kun?" Lenalee turned around to face him.

Allen stayed silent as he felt blood rush up to his face. Lenalee blushed and looked away. Allen breathed and reached out a gloved hand to caress her cheek. Lenalee turned her head around slowly, her eyes meeting his, creating sparks on a winter evening. Allen brushed a stray lock of hair on Lenalee's face as they inched towards each other, their lips almost meeting…

Until Allen's communicator decided to buzz.

Both of them looked at each other in awkwardness and turned away from each other. Allen picked up the communicator a while later.

"What is it?" Allen almost hissed.

"**Awww, don't sound so grumpy…"** Lavi said from the other line. **"Come down to the cafeteria for a while. I'll let Lenalee explain what's going on."**

Allen hung up and turned around, facing Lenalee again. She snapped out of it and returned to her senses. Managing to smile a little, she took Allen's hand and activated her Dark Boots.

"Hold on tight." Lenalee said, and sped to the cafeteria within seconds.

The cafeteria was well-decorated, and the table held a spread, just for Allen. A banner hung from above, saying "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday"

"You guys did this for me?" A dazed Allen asked.

"Of course we did!" Lavi grinned. "This is from all of us."

"Happy Birthday, Allen!" All of them said in unison.

"And Merry Christmas, Allen-kun." Lenalee smiled. "And that is from me to you."

"And since we all knew you would be coming in with Lenalee, there's a special something I hung at the entrance."

"What?" Allen questioned, confused.

"Lavi!" Lenalee glared.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Lavi giggled.

Allen looked up and he saw what was above the both of them.

Now he wished he didn't.

For above the two…

…was a mistletoe…

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…" Allen gulped.

"I guess…"Lenalee agreed.

"Now, continuing where we left off…"

The two of them kissed and all of them cheered.

"You're the best Christmas gift I ever could have." Lenalee whispered, breaking the kiss and pulling Allen into a hug, no thanks to their good friend, air.

"And you, Lenalee…are the best Christmas and birthday gift I could ever want." Allen laughed.

"By the way, do you know where Komui Nii-san is?" Lenalee asked. "I don't see him anywhere here."

"Nah, he's good, don't worry about him." Lavi laughed.

And somewhere in a dark room, a certain someone was tied up and had a tape to his mouth, muffling for help, and that he will not and will never allow the kiss to happen.

Too bad it already did.

Poor Komui…I almost feel sorry for him…

…NOT! XD

I hope you had fun.

I know I did.

* * *

**-End-**


End file.
